Most yeast leavened products such as bread, for example, produced in this country today employ either the straight dough process or the two stage sponge and dough process.
In the straight dough process, all of the formula ingredients are mixed together to full development. Mixing is continued until the dough assumes a smooth appearance and acquires an elastic character. The dough is then subjected to a prolonged fermentation period (2-5 hrs.) at a warm temperature. After dividing the fermented dough into individual pieces, rendering, and another shorter fermentation period (intermediate proof), the dough is molded and subjected to still another fermentation period at still warmer temperatures and high humidities (proofing). After the dough has risen to the desired shape and height, it is placed in a suitable oven for baking.
The sponge and dough process requires a preliminary "sponge" preparation, wherein most of the flour is mixed with the yeast, yeast nutrients, shortening, and enough water to make a dough.
The sponge is then subjected to a lengthy bulk fermentation period (2-5 hrs.) in order to render the sponge capable of producing satisfactory bread. The sponge is then combined with the remainder of the flour and water as well as with the other dough ingredients to produce the finished dough which is then subjected to the other conventional baking steps. It is thus apparent from the above that conventional yeast bread baking methods involve prolonged bulk fermentation periods (2-7 hrs).
In the no-time baking process, the bulk fermentation period is eliminated, or substantially eliminated, by means of increasing the levels of oxidizing agents, reducing agents, enzymes, and yeast. When these ingredients are in proper balance, it is possible to produce bread and rolls of excellent quality wherein little or no fermentation is required, thus resulting in the need for less equipment, simplification of product scheduling, and a savings of labor and energy.
The no-time dough method is not new. Much of the pan and hearth bread produced today in Canada, Australia, and many other countries is made by this method. Similarly, in the United States there is currently extensive and growing use of both no-time and short-time baking, including liquid pre-ferment systems, for example, which usually involve reduced dough fermentation times.
Prior art pre-mixes or additives however, while achieving a high degree of success in eliminating or substantially reducing bulk fermentation times, as do the pre-mix or additive compositions of the present invention, were considered generally storage unstable at temperatures slightly above ambient, and were only available in concentrations requiring the presence of generous quantities thereof. The presently disclosed pre-mix or additive compositions, being highly concentrated, offer much greater economy when used in bread making processes.
The present invention discloses highly concentrated pre-mix enzyme-containing compositions which may be added to the wheat flour at the flour mill using a conventional mechanical continuous feeder available for this purpose, or the pre-mix or additive may be added to baking mixes (with flour) or baking bases (without flour). The additive may be added directly at the bakery to the dough or to a liquid pre-ferment, which is then later added to the dough, or to a sponge, as used in sponge and dough baking. When used at the bakery, the additive may be formed into a tablet or wafer for more convenient addition; or it may be preweighed into a water-soluble film package.
The present enzyme-containing additive compositions are storage stable at temperatures approaching 120.degree. F., a very important consideration since the pre-mix or additive compositions may be subjected to hot climates, which rapidly deteriorate the enzymes. Fermentation periods require only about 15 to 30 minutes. The additive compositions or formulations of the present invention comprise oxidant-amylase mixtures, wherein the amylase is preferably fungal alpha-amylase. The oxidant is preferably ascorbic acid, potassium bromate or azodicarbonamide, and other ingredients active or inactive may be included in the additive compositions.